dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Paparoni
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "A State of Emergency! Failure to Reach Ten Members!" |Race = Cyborg |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Scientist |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 Core Area Warriors |FamConnect = Borareta (creation) Koitsukai (creation) Pancéa (creation) }} is a warrior from Universe 3 and a member of Team Universe 3. He controls all of the artificially intelligent machine lifeforms on Team Universe 3. Appearance He has a humanoid form, dark purple skin, ears that are either rounded or pointy, white curly hair cut in the shape of a Mohawk, and a matching goatee. He wears a monocle, a white suit with a red neckerchief, black pants, and black shoes. He carries a brown cane with a gold shaft, and a blue orb that sits on top. Personality Paparoni appears to be very confident as seen when he expertly twirls his staff while his team is being announced by the Grand Minister. This confidence was shaken when he felt Jiren's power, and later as he watched Goku and Jiren fight. Despite this, Paparoni still approached Jiren, seemingly wanting to fight him after he appeared to defeat Goku. He is extremely proud of his inventions, raucously boasting about how they will win the tournament. He also has a very strong conviction in the Tournament of Power and is willing to put his life on the line to win. He also seems to be a little insane, as he was laughing maniacally at the fact that he was giving his own life, to try and knock out Universe 7. Biography Background Paparoni created Bollarator, Koitsukai, and Panchia. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga Paparoni is called upon by Mule, Ea, and Camparri to participate in the Tournament of Power. He is later seen alongside his team at the Tournament of Power. When the tournament begins, Paparoni starts fighting Rabanra. Afterwards, Paparoni tried to land a punch on Android 18, only for her to dodge it and kick him in the head afterwards. Paparoni later fought Zirloin, but they stop fighting when they sense Jiren's power, and watch his and Goku's fight. After Goku is seemingly destroyed by Jiren deflecting the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb back at him, Paparoni, appears alongside the crater, seemingly ready to fight Jiren, but then Goku emerges, having unlocked the Ultra Instinct -Sign- transformation. After Team Universe 3 is left as one of the last three surviving universes, Mosco orders him to go on the offensive. Paparoni immediately orders the team to attack Team Universe 7. Later on, he interrupts Gohan's fight against three warriors of Universe 3, by shooting a ki blast near Gohan, to execute Plan X: Merging Bollarator, Panchia, and Koitsukai into Koichiarator. He stands on the sidelines to watch the battle between Kochiarator and Universe 7. When Kochiarator over powers Gohan's Kamehameha, he says that Universe 7 will lose, and he continues to gloats that Team Universe 7 stands no chance against Koichiarator, but he is shocked when the combined strength of Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan are greater than Koichiarator, and is knocked near the edge of the ring by Gohan's Kamehameha. Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku walk up to him, and are surprised that him and Koichiarator are still on the ring. They declare that he lost, and he will be eliminated, but on the verge of being knocked out, Paparoni starts laughing maniacally. Vegeta asks him "What's so funny?", and he declares that he will sacrifice his life to defeat Team Universe 7, and knock them off the ring. He then prepares to use a final, last resort technique. Koichiarator appears behind Paparoni, who then jumps up as Koichiarator starts to glow, and Paparoni is enveloped into the light, which merges them together into Anilaza. Paparoni defuses with the robots after Anilaza is destroyed, and all four are eliminated as a result. Paparoni apologizes to Ea, who tells him he doesn’t need to apologize, adding that it didn't work out, but Paparoni did well. Paparoni is then erased with the rest of his team by the Omni-Kings. Paparoni is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. After being revived, Paparoni is seen sitting on Panchia's shoulder, looking up at the sky with the rest of his team. In the manga, Paparoni is commanded to fuse by Mule as Kale attacks and defeats the other universes. Upon fusing into Anilaza, he is taken down in a single blow by Kale, and then erased. Paparoni is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Universal Conflict Saga Paparoni allies himself with the Core Area Warriors. He brainwashes Catopesra and sends him and Anilaza to attack their enemies. Power Paparoni was modified in preparation for the Tournament of Power. He also appears to be a skilled inventor as he was able to create three artificially intelligent robot warriors for the Tournament of Power. When the Tournament of Power began, Paparoni was able to match Rabanra in combat. He was easily kicked in the head by Android 18 and knocked down when he attempted to attack her. He was also able to go toe to toe with Zirloin. He was knocked back by the force of Ultimate Gohan's full power Kamehameha, even though it did not hit him. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Paparoni is a key player for Team Universe 3 during the Tournament of Power. Techniques and Special Abilities *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'A.I. Control''' - Paparoni controls all of the artificially intelligent machine lifeforms on Team Universe 3. *'Universe 3's Ultimate Secret Technique' - A fusion-like transformation that combines living flesh with robotics. *'Brainwashing' - In Dragon Ball Heroes it is revealed that Paparoni is capable of brainwashing other modified warriors, using this ability on Catopesra and Agnilasa so that they will aid the Core Area Warriors. Fusions Agnilasa Using his cane, Paparoni can utilize Universe 3's ultimate secret technique, combining himself with several other Universe 3 warriors to create the gigantic Anilaza. Equipment *'Paparoni's cane' - Paparoni wields a cane that Mule can transmit orders through. The cane appears to serve as a remote control that he can use to give orders to Koitsukai, Panchia, and Bollarator. Voice Actors *Japanese: Hideyuki Hori *Funimation dub: Christopher Bevins *Latin American Spanish dub: Gerardo Vásquez *Polish dub: Robert Tondera *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Mauro Castro Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Paparoni vs. Rabanra *Paparoni vs. Android 18 *Paparoni vs. Zirloin *Paparoni vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) *Paparoni and Koichiarator vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), and Gohan (Potential Unleashed) Trivia *Paparoni's name is a pun on peperoni, the Italian word for . *Despite no weapons being allowed in the Tournament of Power, he wields a cane that seems to produce electricity. **It is possible that, due to his modifications, the cane could be seen as an extension of him, and not as a weapon to kill like similar of a spear. *Similar to Ganos, Paparoni has normal rounded ears in his first appearance in the anime and Haruka but his artwork and the GodPad depict him as having pointy ears. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:Doctors Category:Characters who have been Erased